Bad Things Can Be Good Things
by LostLove2015
Summary: AU: Artie is a soldier and is shot in the lower back, the bullet paralyzed him and he is now in hospital. He has been there for a few weeks and Quinn is his nurse. What becomes of them and their 'friendship? More than likely a one shot, unless you the readers decide otherwise. This was done with a stranger on Omegle, and the story plot isn't my idea.


This is a Glee fic. I do NOT own Glee (sadly), nor do I own any of the charcters ): All rights go to their respected owners. But a friend of mine owns the basis for the fic, and we both own the story :3

A/N: This is just a little story, that me and a sort of random stanger began to write on Omegle. They own the basis of the story, and we both own what we wrote. The person is known as Billie by the way ;3 Billie wrote Quinn's stuff, and I wrote Artie's. Hope you like it! Please R&R!

(Quartie AU: Artie is a soldier and is shot in the lower back, the bullet paralyzed him and he is now in hospital. He has been there for a few weeks and Quinn is his nurse.)

Bad Things Can Be Good Things

Quinn made her way into the room, a clipboard in one hand, she made her way towards his bed and sat down beside him in a chair "Good morning, Artie, how are you today?" She crossed one leg over the other and smiled a friendly smile.

He looks up and smiles at her. "Well could be better, but I'm doing okay. How about you?"

She nodded "I'm doing good, thank you" she smiled "You're looking pretty good this morning, I must say."

He blushes a little, a big grin on his face. "Thank you. And you don't look too bad yourself."

"How were you last night?" She asked him, she knew something was going on last night when she came in to help him change position, he was tossing and turning and whimpering, she was trying to see if he remembered or would admit it.

He looked past her gaze, a small frown playing on his lips. "I was okay. Just had a dream..." he said trailing off.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She asked him "You totally don't have to."

He fiddled with his fingers a little, but looked up at the blonde. "Well everything that happened to me, being shot and all, It all was playing out in my dream. But instead of being paralyzed, I died on the operating table as they were trying to save me.." He began to frown even more, and looked off into the distance.

Quinn reached out and took his hand. "I'm sorry, that sounds awful. But remember, it's not going to happen. Not any time soon." she said, her thumb subconsciously ran across his knuckle.

A feeling shot through him as Quinn held his hand, one he had never felt before. "Wow, that's different. And the way she treats me, is just so caring. She is just so amazing." he thought. "I know, but it was still terrifying. Thank you." he said to her, a sincere look on his face.

She smiled a little. "I can tell it was because you're still sweating" she smirked. She pushed back his hair, sweat beading at his hair line.

"I was sorta wondering why you would ask. I am sorta happy you asked though, I got to get it off my chest." he smiled.

"I was worried, I came in here last night to help you change position. You were asleep, but you were tossing and turning and whimpering. I was worried, and I just wanted to know if you were okay this morning."

"That's so nice of you, to worry about me. I think I am the luckiest patient here, because I have an amazing nurse." he said with a playful wink.

She grinned. "I'm lucky to have the sweetest patient ever." she said, smiling. "You really are great. I'm grateful to get to spend time with you. I really like getting to see you every day."

A blush began to creep its way on his face. "Well I'm not the sweetest person ever, but I try haha. And I really like spending time with you too, you are a very interesting person."

"Thank you." she smiled "You are very interesting yourself."

"Who me? I am not interesting, in any respect. I am just plain boring." he gave a playful smirk.

"You're not boring, sweetie." she smiled "You're a great person, please don't think you're boring. You're really not."

"I would like to know how I'm not. It seems to me that I am, especially to other people. No one ever really wants to talk to me. And I bet after this, everyone will think I am a freak on top of it.." he trailed off.

"You're different to anyone I have ever met, sweet, handsome. You like movies and books, and I finally found somebody who loved Harry Potter as much as me." she laughed a little. "Don't think like that, anyone who thinks you're a freak is being stupid. Don't bother with people like that. Your friends will stick with you, and I know you talk to some people here too. You'll be fine. Don't even worry about that."

He chuckled. "Alright, I won't worry about them. But, if I start letting them get to me, I give you my permission to knock some sense into me."

"Trust me, I will." she smirked.

He laughed. "She makes me feel so care free, like a child. And it feels so good." he thought to himself. "So What do we have planned for today?" he asks.

"Nothing really. You're the only patient I have today, so I'll go home, eat, and walk the dogs. Not much. I was gonna ask you, but I know you can't leave this room" she smiled.

"Well, you could always take me out with you. I would love the fresh air." he said with a wink. "I miss seeing the blue sky."

"I would if I could." she said, smiling sympathetically. "But I know that in a few weeks, you'll probably be moved to rehab. You'll get your wheelchair there, and learn to do other things differently. Once you can get around on your own, you could probably go outside" she smiled.

"Awww, but I would really love to go out today. Could you please take me out?!" he pleaded. "I will be really really good!"

"Honey, I can't." she said. "You know you can't." She put her hand on his.

He sighed. "Okay..." He looked twords the window, a look of longing on his face. Even a little hint of pain.

"Artie, if I did, it would put a lot of things at risk." she said softly. "I could lose my job, and it would put your health at a major risk. But I promise you, it will only be a few more weeks before you can go outside."

"I know, and I'm sorry for asking. I shouldn't of, cause I knew this. And I don't want you to lose your job. So I guess I will have to sit in here, and be a good little boy, for now."

"Yeah, you be a good little boy." she smirked and ruffled his hair playfully. "You don't have to be sorry, I don't blame you for wanting to go outside. I don't blame you for wanting to do a lot of things, even the simplest things, going outside, eating junk food, having a shower." she shrugged. "It's cool."

"Yeah.. Now if only I could get a nice meal around here, preferably something greasy." he smirked. "Oooo and a hot shower sound really good about now."

She smiled. "I'm sorry, hospital food sucks so bad." she laughed a little. "When you're in rehab, you'll definitely get to have a proper shower instead of the kinda humiliating bed baths you have here." she said. "Sorry"

"I know, and I can't wait. I really hope these couple of weeks pass by fast. I can't wait to be out of this bed." a soft smile on his lips.

Quinn smiled. "I'll be sure to come and see you in rehab." she said. "I can't wait either, just because I want to see that huge smile on your face. And it'll sure be great to finally learn how to do stuff, huh? Like you won't have to have somebody help you shower, and you can finally be independent."

"I would love to have you come with me, then I will at least know someone there. And yes, I can't wait to be able to do things on my own. I hate feeling so useless." he sighed.

"You're not useless." she said, reaching out for his hand. She smiled softly.

"I sure feel useless, just laying here. I can't even wash my own self, for crying out loud." he frowned.

"You will eventually, I promise." she said. "You'll learn how to do things, how to do them differently though. Things are going to be different, but that doesn't mean they're bad, just different."

He sighed. "I know, this just sucks. I hate it. But, getting to meet you sorta makes up for everything." he said with a small smile.

"Is it not awkward knowing that on more than one occasion, I have seen you naked and bathed you?" she asked, then smirked a little and laughed. "But, it makes me happy that I make you happy." she grinned "You're one of the best things about this place."

He laughed. "Well, I mean, it is a little awkward. But not all that much. Do you like what you see?" he laughed a little louder, and winked. "And really? I am?"

"I'll leave that answer, my friend, to myself." she smirked. "You are, you're great. We have a lot in common and can have an actual conversation."

He grinned. "Aww, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone." he winked again. "And I am happy that I can make the place better for you. And hold an actual conversation with you. I bet it is lonely here, when you don't have anyone to talk to."

"Yeah, especially with patients who don't really want you I'll be making small talk while I'm with a patient, and they don't even answer. I remember how shy you were when you first got here, you hardly spoke. But when that Sam guy from the room across the hall came and talked to you, you were really talkative and nice from then on." she smiled.

"Well, I just had to have someone break me out of my shell. Once that is done, I usually never shut up." he chuckled. "And being able to talk to someone that has a lot of the same things in common with me, is really great. I'm happy that we both have someone to talk to, and who understand us."

"Me too." she smiled. "It's really great, you and me, into the same books and movies and stuff. It's great to talk to someone smart, but as well as someone who doesn't think it's strange that my dogs are named Harry and Ron!"

"I think it is quite amazing! And the fact that you don't think it is weird that I have named all of my fish by all the characters, and that my room is all done out in Harry Potter. It is great to have someone that understands what I like." he flashed a toothy grin.

"We are both unique individuals, who are amazingly awesome!" Quinn grinned. She checked her watch, and looked back at Artie. "Well I have to get going, gotta get some paper work done before I head out. But I will be back, then we can talk some more."

"Okay, but you better eat some good food for me." Artie said, laughing.

"I will, just for you." Leaning over she kissed him on the cheek. "Be a good boy now." she smiled.

"You know I will." He then did something unexpected. He grabbed Quinn's head, and pulled her to his face. Crashing his lips to hers. Pulling away, they looked into eachothers eyes.

"Wow.. Well, uh, I'll s-see you later.." Quinn trailed off, touching her fingers to her lips as she spoke.

"Y-yeah. See you later.." Artie said, touching his lips as well.

Quinn walks to the door, and glances back one last time. She then walks out. She walks down the hall, and to her work space. Still touching her lips. "Wow... just wow..." she thinks to herself.

"I can't believe I-I just did that... But I'm glad I did." he says to himself internally.

Both Artie and Quinn, are left aw struck. Both jumping inside with joy. Neither one, dissapointed in their first kiss.


End file.
